disneyprincessfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Disney Princess Films
These are the Disney Princess films. Official Gallery Snow_White_and_the_Seven_Dwarfs(Diamond_Edition_2009).jpg|link=Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Cinderella-Movie-Poster-cinderella-7790339-580-859.jpg|link=Cinderella (Film) Sleeping-beauty.jpg|link=Sleeping Beauty Walt-Disney-Posters-The-Little-Mermaid-walt-disney-characters-34301569-1000-1458.jpg|link=The Little Mermaid 20120625-235027.jpg|link=Beauty and the Beast Aladdin-Movie-Poster.jpg|link=Aladdin (Film) Large_cmK0GIn2TdcmuVlyAkK6maoHSmH.jpg|link=Pocahontas (film) Images54t.jpg|link=Mulan (film) Princess_and_the_frog.jpg|link=The Princess and the Frog Tangled_rapunzel_poster_20.jpg|link=Tangled Brave-Merida-Poster.jpeg|link=Brave Frozen-Poster-disney-34927480-720-960.png|link=Frozen Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Princess: Snow White *Prince: The Prince (Prince Florian, Prince Ferdinand) *Villain: Queen Grimhilde Cinderella *Princess: Cinderella *Prince: Prince Charming *Villain: Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, Drizella Sleeping Beauty *Princess: Aurora *Prince: Philip *Villain: Maleficent, Maleficent's Crow, Maleficent's Goons The Little Mermaid *Princess: Ariel *Prince: Eric *Villain: Ursula, Flotsam, Jetsam Beauty and the Beast *Princess: Belle *Prince: Adam *Villain: Gaston, LeFou, Flammers, Forkers, Lumberjacks Aladdin *Princess: Jasmine *Prince: Aladdin *Villain: Jafar, Iago Pocahontas *Princess: Pocahontas *Prince: John Smith *Villain: Ratcliffe, Ratcliffe's Forkers, Ratcliffe's Lumberjacks, Miners, Pluggers Mulan *Princess: Mulan *Prince: Li Shang *Villain: Shan Yu The Princess and the Frog *Princess: Tiana *Prince: Naveen *Villain: Dr. Facilier Tangled *Princess: Rapunzel *Prince: Flynn Rider *Villain: Mother Gothel Brave *Princess: Merida *Prince: N/A *Villain: Mor'du (evil prince) Expected to Join Frozen Frozen will probably be the twelfth disney princess movie. *Princess: Anna, Elsa *Prince: Kristoff, Hans *Villain: Hans (main villain), Duke of Weselton (minor villain) Unofficial Mickey, Donald and Goofy The Three Musketeers.jpg Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers *Princess: Minnie Mouse *Prince: Mickey Mouse *Villain: Pete Bambi *Princess: Faline *Prince: Bambi *Villain: Man, Man's Dogs, Ronno A Bug's Life *Princess: Atta, Dot *Prince: Flik *Villain: Hopper Alice in Wonderland *Princess: Alice *Prince: N/A *Villain: Queen of Hearts Peter Pan *Princess: Wendy, Tinkerbell *Prince: Peter Pan *Villain: Captain Hook Lady and the Tramp *Princess: Lady *Prince: Tramp *Villain: Si, Am The Muppet Movie *Princess: Miss Piggy *Prince: Kermit the Frog *Villain: Doc Hopper Robin Hood *Princess: Maid Marian *Prince: Robin Hood *Villain: Prince John The Rescuers *Princess: Penny *Prince: N/A *Villain: Madame Medusa The Black Cauldron *Princess: Eilonwy *Prince: Taran *Villain: The Horned King Oliver & Company *Princess: Jenny Foxworth *Prince: Oliver *Villain: Bill Sykes The Lion King *Princess: Nala *Prince: Simba *Villain: Scar The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Princess: Esmerelda *Prince: Phoebus *Villain: Judge Claude Frollo Hercules *Princess: Megara *Prince: Hercules *Villain: Hades The Lion King II *Princess: Kiara *Prince: Kovu *Villain: Zira Tarzan *Princess: Jane Porter *Prince: Tarzan *Villain: Clayton The Little Mermaid II *Princess: Melody *Prince: N/A *Villain: Morgana. Undertow Peter Pan II *Princess: Jane *Prince: Peter Pan *Villain: Captain Hook Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Princess: Kida *Prince: Milo *Villain: Rourke Lilo & Stitch *Princess: Lilo Pelekai *Prince: *Villain: Mulan II *Princess: Ting-Ting, Su, Mei *Prince: Ling, Yao, Chien-Po *Villain: Knaves Enchanted *Princess: Giselle, Nancy *Prince: Edward, Robert *Villain: Queen Narissa Princess Protection Program *Princess: Rosie Gonzalez *Prince: N/A *Villain: General Kane Wreck-It Ralph *Princess: Vanellope von Schweetzope *Prince: Wreck-It Ralph *Villain: King Candy Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess *Princess: Sofia, Amber *Prince: James *Villain: Cedric Television Shows Official The Little Mermaid TV Show *Princess: Ariel *Prince: N/A The Aladdin TV Show *Princess: Jasmine *Prince: Aladdin Sofia the First *Princess: Cinderella, Aurora, Snow White, Belle, Jasmine, Rapunzel, Mulan, Tiana, Pocahontas, Ariel, Anna, Elsa *Prince: N/A Unofficial The Mickey Mouse TV Show *Princess: Minnie Mouse *Prince: Mickey Mouse *Villain: Pete Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Princess: Minnie Mouse *Prince: Mickey Mouse *Villain: Pete The Pixie Hollow Games *Princess: Tinkerbell *Prince: N/A *Villain: Vidia The Muppet Show *Princess: Miss Piggy *Prince: Kermit the Frog *Villain: N/A Star Wars: Ewoks *Princess: Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka *Prince: Wicket W. Warrick *Villain: Morag, Dulocs Timon and Pumbaa *Princess: Nala *Prince: Simba The Hercules TV Show *Princess: Megara *Prince: Hercules *Villain: Hades The Legend of Tarzan *Princess: Jane *Prince: Tarzan *Villain: Coming Soon Kim Possible *Princess: Kim Possible *Prince: Ron Stoppable *Villain: Draken, Sheego Sofia the First *Princess: Sofia, Amber *Prince: ??? *Villain: Cedric Sequels/Prequels/Other Official Cinderella II *Princess: Cinderella *Prince: Prince Charming *Villain: Lady Tremaine, Drizella, Prudence Cinderella III *Princess: Cinderella *Prince: Prince Charming *Villain: Lady Tremaine, Drizella, Anastasia The Little Mermaid III *Princess: Ariel *Prince: N/A *Villain: Marina del Ray Belle's Enchanted Christmas *Princess: Belle *Prince: Adam *Villain: Forte Belle's Magical World *Princess: Belle *Prince: Adam *Villain: N/A Aladdin II *Princess: Jasmine *Prince: Aladdin *Villain: Jafar Aladdin III *Princess: Jasmine *Prince: Aladdin *Villain: Forty Thieves Pocahontas II *Princess: Pocahontas *Prince: John Smith, John Rowlfe *Villain: Ratcliffe Tangled Ever After *Princess: Rapunzel *Prince: Flynn Rider *Villain: N/A Unofficial Bambi II *Princess: Faline *Prince: Bambi *Villain: Ronno The Tinkerbell Movies (Tinkerbell, Tinkerbell and the Lost Treasure, Tinkerbell and the Great Fairy Rescue, Secret of the Wings) *Princess: Tinkerbell *Prince: Terrence Lady and the Tramp II *Princess: Lady, Angel *Prince: Tamp, Scamp The Lion King 1 1/2 *Princess: Nala *Prince: Simba *Villain: Hyenas The Hunchback of Notre Dame II *Princess: Esmerelda, Madellaine *Prince: Quasimodo, Phoebus *Villain: Sarousch Tarzan and Jane *Princess: Jane Porter *Prince: Tarzan Atlantis: Milo's Return *Princess: Kida *Prince: Milo Trivia *Tangled was originally going to be a sequel to Enchanted, where a girl in the real world is turned into Rapunzel and Rapunzel is turned into a squirrel. However the plot was changed. See Also *List of Disney Princesses *List of Disney Princes *List of Disney Princess Villains Category:Lists Category:Films Category:Films with Sequels Category:Films with Prequels Category:Sequels Category:Prequels